Evans la baleine
by Roxane-JamesHP
Summary: James Potter avait traité Lily Evans de baleine et le monde était devenu fou. Après une esclandre, la guerre était déclarée pour les deux élèves de Septième Année. Qui la remporterait ? Parce que la perfection n'existe pas. Parce qu'à 17 ans, on ne réfléchit pas et que les mots blessent plus qu'on ne le croit. [LE/JP] [MM/SB]
1. chapter 1

_Note d'autrice : Bonjour !_ _J'écris cette fic' entre mes heures de cours, dans les transports et quand j'en ai le temps depuis mon téléphone, il se pourrait donc que vous trouviez dans cette histoire quelques fautes dues à mon correcteur orthographique ou à mon cerveau défaillant. S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas._ _Ceci est le premier **Jily** que j'écris (en tant que fic' longue) et pourtant Merlin sait combien j'aime ce couple._ _L'histoire se déroule durant la Septième Année de nos chers compères à Poudlard, loin de Lord Voldemort et de ses sombres desseins._ _Le premier chapitre a donné son titre à l'histoire._ _Je précise que j'écris un peu au feeling (pas de plan) mais j'ai une idée d'où je veux en venir : ici, il sera question entre autres d'estime de soi et de confiance en soi, du rapport qu'ont les (certains) ados avec leurs corps, du pouvoir des mots et d'amour et d'amitié. Non, pas d'aventures ou de mystères, un truc simple, bateau, qui, je l'espère, saura malgré tout attirer votre curiosité._ _Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part certains OCs qui sont de mon fait. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire ici ;)_ _Bonne lecture :)_

 **Chapitre 1 : Evans la baleine**

« Tout le monde aime les ragots, les petits comme les gros. »

C'était Sirius qui avait décrété cela à l'aube de son quinzième anniversaire après une soirée mouvementée qui avait tout bonnement ôté l'envie de dormir à la totalité des Maraudeurs, et James ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Après tout, les potins circulaient régulièrement dans les couloirs de Poudlard et ce n'était pas un hasard si ceux-ci s'échangeaient sous cape, accompagnés d'une bonne dose de fous rires. Ils étaient le lot quotidien de l'adolescent, espèce primitive et répandue en ces hauts lieux d'Écosse où la magie était de mise. James Potter lui-même, célèbre coureur de jupons et Maraudeur de son état, n'échappait pas au goût savoureux des commérages. Il s'en délectait même avec l'expression qu'arborait un chien affamé face à un os à l'odeur alléchante. Aussi n'avait-il décemment pas pu refuser à ses trois amis de toujours, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, une petite soirée spéciale cancans avec en prime un ravitaillement en bièraubeurre de la meilleure cave de Mme Rosmerta pour fêter leur rentrée en Septième Année.

« Une folie », avait déclaré Remus devant les stocks démesurés de ses camarades de chambrée. « Un délice », avait rétorqué James avant de coller une bouteille pleine dans les mains du Préfet. Et il avait bien fait.

Comme souvent dans ce genre de soirée, les discussions tournaient autour des filles ou plus particulièrement, du sexe. L'aube pointait le bout de sa baguette magique quand les rires des garçons résonnèrent plus fort entre les murs du dortoir de Gryffondor qu'ils occupaient. L'on venait d'aborder les questions les plus cocasses, Sirius avait manqué de s'étouffer en riant et Peter s'était écroulé sur le plancher, des larmes d'hilarité perlant à ses yeux. James et Remus se faisaient face, pliés en deux, le souffle court et le teint rose du sorcier qui a trop bu et qui s'esclaffe pour le moindre détail, même le plus stupide qu'il fut possible d'imaginer.

« Non mais sérieusement les gars, reprit Sirius entre deux hoquets, tout le monde sait que James rêve de mettre Mary Macdonald dans son lit mais la vraie question est… qui n'y mettrait-il pas ?

—C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Remus après avoir avalé une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée, pensif.

—Ça part loin, gloussa Peter. Balance Cornedrue ! »

James accorda une œillade amusée à ses amis, réfléchit un instant puis son visage s'illumina comme un sapin la veille de Noël. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, ce qui allait venir n'allait pas manquer de faire jaser, il le savait.

« Pour répondre à ta question ma foi fort philosophique, mon cher Patmol, je dirais certainement cette baleine d'Evans. Elle est tellement épaisse qu'elle ne tiendrait pas dans mon lit, même hachée en fines lamelles ! »

Sirius sembla approuver ce choix car il partit dans un grand rire rappelant un aboiement de chien tandis que Remus et Peter échangeaient un regard désapprobateur qui n'échappa pas aux yeux avertis du beau brun aux cheveux en pétard.

« Pourquoi vous tirez cette tronche ?

— Evans n'est pas si grosse que ça, intervint doucement Peter.

—Non mais attends, il n'y a pas que son corps qui ne va pas, c'est un ensemble, s'agaça James. Tu as vu ses manières ? Cette fille est une vraie sauvage ! Pas étonnant que personne ne s'intéresse à elle, elle fait flipper…

—Tu ne lui en voudrais pas un peu pour l'histoire du pari de Cinquième Année ? demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.

—Quel pari ? s'enquit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Celui qui stipulait que James devait lui demander de sortir avec elle après les examens. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, on avait retrouvé de petits dessins dignes d'un amoureux transi sur les notes de James… plein de « J L » au centre d'un million de cœurs, se moqua Remus.

—Vous aviez versé de l'Amortentia dans mon petit-déjeuner !

—Je plaide coupable, ricana Sirius. Je me demandais comment Evans réagirait.

—Merci d'avoir fait de moi ton cobaye… ma fierté en a clairement pris un coup.

—Je suis certain que personne ne se souvient encore de cette histoire…

—Encore heureux ! Non mais tu m'imagines, moi, le grand James Potter…

—Ça va les chevilles ?

—… Implorer cette stupide Lily Evans ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de m'abaisser à pareilles insanités !

—Tiens, tu as ouvert un dictionnaire ? railla Peter.

—Ferme-la, Queudver, grogna James.

— Honnêtement James, je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à Lily Evans, reprit Remus après un silence. Elle s'est toujours montrée très sympathique lorsque nous faisions nos rondes ensemble.

—En dehors du fait qu'elle soit grosse ? Oh c'est seulement une fille amoureuse du règlement intérieur qui n'a d'autre objectif dans sa vie que de pousser Slughorn au viol !

—Tu y vas un peu fort, remarqua Sirius en esquissant un sourire narquois.

—Je répondais seulement à ta question, si vous n'êtes pas contents, c'est la même chose !

—Pas la peine de s'énerver, vénérable Cornedrue…

—Ne monte pas sur tes grands cerfs !

—Le paillasson qui te sert de cheveux va exploser… »

Les plaisanteries se succédèrent jusqu'au lendemain dans un brouillard alcoolisé et une ambiance bonne enfant. Quand James rejoignit son lit après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, il imagina que les lèvres rouges de Mary se posaient sur les siennes, le visage moucheté de tâches de rousseur de Lily Evans ayant déjà disparu de son esprit parmi un amas d'informations peu importantes.

« Mes amies, l'heure est grave !

—Marlène ou l'art de faire une entrée remarquée, ricana Dorcas Meadowes en épluchant sa pomme.

—Sérieusement, Dorc', c'est important. »

Le petit groupe de filles de Septième Année partageant le dortoir de Gryffondor se concentra donc sur la blonde explosive qui avait un goût particulièrement prononcé pour les discours grandiloquents, ignorant délibérément les regards indiscrets des élèves attablés autour d'elles.

« Franck Londubat a dit à Devon Michaels qui l'a dit à Myriam Shy qui l'a répété à Elisabeth Fawley que Peter Pettigrew lui avait dit que James Potter avait comparé Lily à une baleine. »

La concernée releva à peine les yeux de son bol de céréales Owl's pour jeter un coup d'œil ennuyé à James Potter qui prenait son petit-déjeuner à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se tenait puis elle passa une main dans son opulente chevelure rousse et haussa les épaules. À ses côtés, Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes et Alice Fortescue avaient déjà assassiné une trentaine de fois Potter par le simple biais de leur regard. Et Marlène s'était contentée de fixer sa meilleure amie avec l'expression d'une mère poule prête à jouer du bec pour défendre son petit.

« Un haussement d'épaules, c'est tout ce que cette remarque produit sur toi ? s'énerva Marlène. Pas de déclaration de guerre ? Pas de maléfices en douce ? Pas de vengeance organisée ? De plan d'attaque ?

—Écoute, Marly, je me fiche bien de ce que Potter peut raconter sur moi du moment qu'il ne fourre pas son sale nez dans mes affaires. Je te rappelle également que nous sommes lundi matin et que pour affronter les trois heures d'histoire de la Magie qui nous attendent, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de calories. Donc laisse-moi finir mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

—Mais il a aussi dit qu'il ne voudrait pas de toi dans son lit ! rajouta Marlène, d'un ton qui frôlait l'hystérie.

—Tant mieux, répliqua Lily en souriant d'un air mauvais, moi non plus. La discussion est clause, fin de l'histoire. Et bon appétit. »

Marlène manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive et se tourna vers Alice, Mary et Dorcas qui fixaient Lily avec résignation. Visiblement, elle était la seule que la tournure des évènements choquait. Et elle trouverait un moyen d'assassiner Potter pour les propos déplacés qu'il avait tenu au sujet de sa meilleure amie, parole de McKinnon !

Les cinq amies rejoignaient le cours du professeur Bins en discutant gaiement. Du moins, Dorcas, Mary, Lily et Alice car Marlène était plongée dans ses pensées et l'expression peinte sur son visage dénotait un sérieux inhabituel. La jolie blonde n'était pas réputée pour son calme, certains la qualifiaient même de « feu d'artifice ambulant » : Marlène avait autant de fougue – voire plus – que tout un troupeau de centaures déchaînés. Alors ce silence ne présageait rien de bon.

Quand les filles atteignirent enfin la salle d'histoire de la Magie, une voix grave et teintée de malice les empêcha de s'installer tranquillement.

« EH MARY ! MARY MACDONALD ! »

La petite brune aux jolis yeux myosotis se retourna vers James Potter, un large sourire aux lèvres… qui s'affessa en découvrant à qui elle avait affaire. Mary n'avait pas pardonné à James ses paroles concernant Lily. Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, ayant à peine jeté un coup d'œil aux filles qui l'accompagnaient, Mary ouvrit la bouche pour déclarer avec tout l'applomb dont elle était capable :

« Que me veux Potter le putois ?

—Hein ?

—Tu as oublié de te laver ce matin ? C'est une infection !

—Mary, que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

—Il se passe que mon Capitaine de Quidditch a manqué de respect à l'une de mes amies ! »

Marlène étouffa un rire et Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle appréciait le geste de Mary – et d'autant plus que la brunette était plutôt timide en général – mais elle estimait que cette esclandre ne servait à rien. Potter était un imbécile de première et il n'allait certainement pas changer de discours après une petite dispute avec sa Poursuiveuse. Il était bien trop arrogant pour se remettre en question !

« Dégage, Potter, ajouta Dorcas d'un ton hargneux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. On ne veut pas de toi ici. »

Ledit Potter était estomaqué par la situation mais n'en montra rien. Il aurait voulu se désintéresser vite de son rejet pour se concentrer sur Sirius qui affichait un sourire mutin, prévoyant certainement un mauvais coup à jouer aux Serpentard mais n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'air glacial avec lequel Mary et Meadowes lui avaient adressé la parole. Il tentait de se rassurer en se disant que Mary devait sûrement être dans « sa mauvaise période » car d'habitude, la jeune fille était toujours tout sourire avec lui, riant de ses idioties sans jamais le sermonner. Combien de fois James l'avait-il taquinée au sujet de Marlène, de Dorcas ou de Alice sans qu'elle ne réplique rien ? Même cette satanée Evans, avec laquelle Mary s'entendait à merveille, en avait pris pour son grade ! De nombreuses fois, il s'était moqué de l'amour que vouait Evans au règlement de Poudlard et elle s'était esclaffée. Il avait, en revanche, du mal à comprendre le fait que la sérieuse Dorcas s'immisce dans cette histoire digne d'une farce sans intérêt. Meadowes n'avait jamais été proche de lui mais il avait remarqué qu'elle se mêlait rarement des oignons des autres aussi sa réaction froide intriguait James plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

La voix de son meilleur ami ramena le garçon sur terre.

« Premier cours de l'année, mon pote, souffla Sirius. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on continue l'Histoire de la Magie… c'est une perte de temps ce cours !

—Une histoire de pari avec Remus, lui rappela James en haussant les épaules. »

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle de classe en pouffant, s'attirant au passage de nombreux regards appréciateurs. James et Sirius n'étaient pas les élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard – sans doute à cause de leurs blagues – mais ils avaient une bonne partie de la population féminine à leurs trousses et ça n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ils étaient séduisants, joueurs de Quidditch doués et intelligents alors on les regardait souvent avec admiration. Mais comme le disait souvent Mary, ce n'était pas la modestie qui les étouffait !

Les deux Maraudeurs, donc, avaient résolu de faire des listes complètement stupides des filles de la classe pour s'amuser. James avait divisé sa feuille de parchemin en cinq catégories : la plus moche, la plus drôle, la plus jolie, la plus intelligente et la plus stupide. Cette activité avait suscité de nombreux éclats de rire et James avait eu tôt fait d'oublier le regard désapprobateur de Mary Macdonald et l'intervention venimeuse de Dorcas Meadowes.

« Okay, murmura Sirius en esquissant un sourire calculateur. Nous avons Daisy Lowe pour la fille la plus drôle, Dorcas Meadowes pour la fille la plus intelligente, Eileen Smith pour la fille la plus jolie – non James, reconnais que Mary ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ! – et je te propose McKinnon pour la fille la plus stupide…

—Marlène ? J'avoue, elle est vraiment bizarre. Mais si on parle de McKinnon, je mettrais bien Evans dans la catégorie de la fille la plus moche, ricana James en ajoutant leurs réflexions sur le papier. Elles sont toujours fourrées ensemble ces deux-là.

—Vous parlez de quoi ? s'enquit Franck Londubat, installé juste devant eux avec Eddy MacLaggen.

—On faisait des listes, déclara James en lui tendant l'objet de leurs considérations.

—Fais voir ! l'enjoignit MacLaggen. Pouaaah je suis pas d'accord, les mecs. Clairement Alice Fortescue arrive au niveau de Meadowes… »

La liste circula donc à travers la classe, réveillant les élèves qui semblaient plongés dans une léthargie inqualifiable. Le cours du professeur Bins, déjà difficile à suivre en temps normal, avait soudainement perdu les maigres miettes de son attrait.

Lily Evans n'était pas la fille la plus friande de ragots de tout Poudlard mais elle n'en restait pas moins au courant des dernières nouvelles du château. Son statut de Préfète aidait certainement mais le fait que sa meilleure amie soit Marlène McKinnon n'y était pas pour rien. Marlène était une commère infernale, toujours informée sur tout. D'ailleurs, la pétillante blonde s'en targuait au moins une fois par semaine, attisant les rires de ses amies de dortoir.

Les soirées papotages avaient un goût bien particulier en sa compagnie et ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux cinq filles.

Cependant, quand Marlène McKinnon se glissa sous sa couette ce soir-là, elle affichait une expression de haine pure que ses amies ne lui avaient jamais vue. Mary fronça les sourcils mais ce fût Alice qui tira la première flèche, son doux visage auréolé d'une couronne de cheveux bruns coupés courts plissé comme si elle était face à un problème particulièrement compliqué.

« Marly… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—Rien 'Lice. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

—C'est à propos de Potter et de ce que tu nous as raconté ce matin ? demanda Dorcas en coiffant ses mèches dorées.

—Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas, glissa Lily avec un sourire en attrapant les mains de sa meilleure amie. Potter est un idiot ! »

À ces mots, Marlène fondit littéralement en larmes dans les bras d'une rouquine sidérée.

« Marlène ! Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

—Dans… mon sac », articula péniblement Marlène.

Lily se rua aussitôt vers le sac en question tandis qu'Alice prenait le relais au chevet de leur amie. Elle fouilla un instant puis tomba sur une boule de parchemin froissée et déchirée par endroits, témoignant des nombreuses mains qui l'avaient consultée. Lily la déplia et la lut dans sa tête. Quand elle eut fini, elle était rouge de rage et ses beaux yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. Elle la donna à Mary qui la lut à voix haute, tremblante.

« La fille la plus moche de Septième Année : … Lily Evans.

La fille la plus drôle : Daisy Lowe.

La fille la plus jolie : Eileen Smith.

La fille la plus intelligente : Dorcas Meadowes ou Alice Fortescue.

La fille la plus… stupide : Marlène McKinnon. »

Le silence ponctué des sanglots rageurs de Marlène s'abattit sur les épaules des cinq amies.

« J'imagine que Potter est à l'origine de ce tissu de conneries ? supposa Lily, en enfilant rapidement un short et son débardeur en guise de pyjama.

—Et Black, soupira Alice. Je reconnais son écriture.

—Très bien. Très bien. Premièrement, Marlène, je te demanderai de ne pas accorder de valeur à ces crétineries sans nom. Deuxièmement, ne tentez pas de m'arrêter parce que je vais tuer Potter et Black maintenant et à la petite cuillère. »

Et sous les yeux horrifiés quoique impressionnés de ses amies, Lily Evans dévala l'escalier jusqu'à la salle commune en pyjama, sa baguette magique en main. Elle ignora superbement les élèves qui la fixaient d'un air ahuri et se rua jusqu'au canapé où Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew étaient installés. Ils ne la virent pas arriver et Lily en profita. D'un geste vif du poignet, elle suspendit Black dans les airs et expulsa Potter à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que Pettigrew se débattait pour lui extorquer sa baguette et que Remus lui ordonnait de se calmer.

« ME CALMER ? vociféra Lily en pointant successivement sa baguette sur chacun des quatre garçons qui avaient retrouvé une posture à peu près normale. C'EST TES CRÉTINS DE POTES QU'IL FAUT CALMER LUPIN !

—Tout doux, Evans, tenta Potter armé d'un sourire goguenard.

—TOI ! Je vais te réduire en cendres, le menaça Lily, le fusillant du regard. Tu te prends pour qui exactement, monsieur « j'ai-un-pétard-sur-la-tête-mais-pas-un-neurone-valide » ?! Tu penses que tu peux te permettre de faire pleurer quelqu'un et t'en vanter ?

—Mais de quoi tu parles, Evans ? soupira Black.

—JE PARLE DE VOTRE PUTAIN DE LISTE, bordel ! »

Ce disant, elle avait lancé la boulette de papier dans la direction de James Potter qui l'avait habilement rattrapée et paraissait tour à fait amusé de la situation. Il la déplia, ricana en voyant ce qui était écrit, chuchota un ou deux mots à Sirius puis la fit passer à Pettigrew et à Lupin.

« Tu n'es pas satisfaite de ton classement ? se moqua allègrement le jeune homme. Tu aurais préféré… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Lily lui avait collé son poing dans la figure, délaissant sa baguette magique, au plus grand étonnement des spectateurs rassemblés autour d'eux. Le nez en sang, le Gryffondor lança un regard scandalisé à la Préfète avant de dégainer sa propre baguette magique.

« Je te préviens, Evans, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, tu pourrais perdre plus vite que tu ne le penses !

—Je vais éclairer ta lanterne, Potter, répliqua Lily, sarcastique. Je me fiche bien que tu me traites de baleine et que tu ne veuilles pas de moi dans ton lit parce que s'il y a bien une personne qui me dégoûte plus que Voldemort, à cet instant c'est toi. En revanche, je ne te permettrai pas d'insulter Marlène. EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ?

—Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher ? siffla James, visiblement peu secoué par la verve de la jeune fille.

—Je vais te coller des retenues à chaque fois que tu auras une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch. »

Les jours de James perdirent toutes leurs couleurs… cette enflure… elle n'allait quand même pas oser ? Pourtant, le sourire vainqueur de Lily Evans le détrompa rapidement. Elle s'empressa de faire volte-face dans un tourbillon de roux, remontant à son dortoir d'une démarche conquérante.

« Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Black ! » lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

James hésita sincèrement à aller l'assassiner durant son sommeil à la place de quoi il s'installa sur le canapé avec Sirius, complètement abasourdi.

 _ **Note de fin de chapitre :**_ _ **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier petit chapitre, j'espère que cet aperçu vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis :) Et à souligner mes fautes d'orthographe afin que je me corrige.**_ _ **Roxane-James**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hello !_

 _Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis joie ! J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira. Et merci aux 9 mises en alerte._

 _Luna.express : Merci :) j'espère que cette suite te plaira, vraiment ça me fait très plaisir !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce second chapitre que j'aime beaucoup moins mais qui met l'intrigue en place !_ _Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre** **2 : Le supplice de James**

James faisait grise mine lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner le lendemain de sa prise de bec avec Evans. Et il avait très mal dormi. À sa droite, Sirius n'était pas en meilleure forme : il paraissait aussi amorphe que s'il avait fait une grève du sommeil durant un mois.

« Vous l'avez cherché, déclara Remus d'un ton sentencieux. C'est nul de vous en prendre à Marlène, les gars.

—Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle a pleuré ? C'est débile ! Juste pour une simple liste…

—James, je crois que tu devrais réfléchir un peu, répliqua froidement Remus. Marlène est une personne. Cela signifie qu'elle est douée d'une sensibilité que Sirius et toi avez bousillée sans état d'âme.

—Elle s'en remettra, bougonna Sirius, levant à peine le nez de son assiette de toasts au bacon.

—Bien sûr qu'elle s'en remettra, assura Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais vous n'avez pas été sympas sur ce coup.

—Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de gentil, s'agaça James.

—Moi non plus, soutint Sirius.

—Bah voyons… »

Les deux garçons replongèrent dans leur morosité jusqu'à ce que Remus ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

« Evans arrive. Peut-être qu'elle va revoir ses décisions si vous vous montrez polis ? »

James en doutait sincèrement : il avait déjà remarqué que la jeune fille n'était pas du matin et que même ses amies évitaient de lui adresser la parole avant le premier cours de la journée alors le sourire lumineux qu'elle affichait et son pas vif n'étaient certainement pas porteurs de bonnes nouvelles, loin de là. Après avoir échangé un regard lourd de sens avec Sirius, James en déduisit qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

Evans se planta devant eux d'un air de bravache, levant son nez en l'air avec hauteur et sortit un rouleau de parchemin abîmé de la poche de sa robe.

« C'est une chance que Mary soit dans votre équipe ! Grâce à elle, j'ai pu obtenir l'emploi du temps de vos séances d'entraînement sans problème. Je vous apprends même qu'elle approuve mon idée…

—Pose ça, Evans, lui intima froidement James.

—Alors Potter… on va dire que je remplace tout tes créneaux « Quidditch » par deux heures de retenue. Pareil pour toi, Black.

—Impossible ! Il te faut un motif valable, argua le brun en résistant à l'envie dévorante de tuer cette infernale rouquine.

—Mais j'en ai un, pouffa la jeune fille. J'en ai même plusieurs ! Comme je ne parvenais à dormir cette nuit, j'ai fait une petite liste de pas moins cent motifs capables de vous priver de Quidditch. De toute manière, ce n'est que justice : le nombre de fois où vous avez enfreint le règlement intérieur de l'école est sûrement supérieur à toutes les punitions que vous avez pu recevoir. Ça s'appelle un « retour de bâton ». »

James échangea un regard sidéré avec Sirius. Lily Evans était une psychopathe, elle s'amusait à faire des listes de motifs pour les empêcher de jouer au Quidditch !

« Donc le premier motif de privation sera « manque de respect envers autrui » et ne dites pas que vous ne le méritez pas. Celui-ci est amplement justifié.

—Evans, tu sembles oublier que le Quidditch aide Gryffondor à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, tenta James en tâchant de se maîtriser pour ne pas atomiser la Préfète avec sa baguette magique. Ce n'est pas toi qui souhaite que nous gagnons ?

—Oh mais Mary sera excellente dans le rôle de Capitaine ! Je ne doute pas qu'elle saura vous trouver des remplaçants exemplaires… ça amènera un peu de diversité dans l'équipe. Peut-être même que j'irai voir un match, pour une fois !

—Evans, je t'assure que tu vas le regretter, murmura James entre ses dents.

—Des menaces, Potter ? Fais attention, je peux tout simplement montrer les horreurs que toi et Black avez écrites et je suis sûre qu'elle ne se contentera pas de vous renvoyer de l'équipe de Quidditch... »

Remus Lupin, qui sentait que ses amis menaçaient de se jeter sur la Préfète d'un moment à l'autre, s'interposa pour tenter d'adoucir les choses.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort, Lily ?

—Remus, je pense que traiter les filles de la manière dont ils l'ont fait est totalement irrespectueuse. Alors non, je n'y vais pas un peu fort.

—Mais le Quidditch, soupira Peter, il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

—Oh si, il y en a un, répliqua Lily en souriant, sarcastique.

—Attend… tu nous proposes autre chose ? demanda Sirius, fébrile.

—Oui. Si Potter et toi vous présentez vos excuses à Marlène et que vous la faites rentrer dans l'équipe, je consens à vous redonner votre « liberté sportive ».

—QUOI ?!

—Pourquoi cette tête digne d'un veaudelune, Black ? Mary dit que Marlène est très talentueuse et je crois que vous êtes à la recherche d'un autre batteur, non ?

—Il est hors de question que McKinnon soit ma partenaire ! s'écria Sirius.

—Il est hors de question que je… que je m'abaisse à m'excuser face à cette dinde ! hurla Potter en même temps.

—Parfait. Alors nous sommes d'accord. Vous récurerez les chaudrons vendredi de dix-huit à vingt heures. Le professeur Slughorn m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail… »

Lily Evans disparut en claquant des talons sous le regard indigné de deux des Maraudeurs.

 **O.O.O**

Lily était particulièrement fière de sa vengeance. Elle savait que, tôt ou tard, Black et Potter finiraient par craquer et iraient s'excuser auprès de Marlène. Elle s'amusait simplement à titiller leur égo surdimensionné et pour cela, rien de plus facile que le registre du Quidditch. Et puis Marlène avait toujours désiré jouer en tant que batteuse alors Lily avait profité de la situation pour aider sa meilleure amie à tirer son épingle du jeu.

Le cours de Sortilèges fut l'occasion pour la jeune fille de discuter avec ses amies tout en s'exerçant à lancer un sort capable de faire danser une personne contre sa volonté. Elle formait un binôme avec Alice et les deux filles s'exerçaient à tour de rôle depuis le début de l'heure quand Lily sentit son corps devenir lourd et ses paupières se fermer. Un sentiment de quiétude la gagna puis son esprit s'engourdit. La jeune fille ne parvenait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes et voulut un instant échapper à cette torpeur affreuse qui s'emparait de ses sens mais ne put résister bien longtemps. Elle chancela et tomba sur le sol, endormie.

« Miss Evans ?! Miss Evans, vous allez bien ? »

Ce fut la voix perçante du professeur Flitwick qui tira Lily de son état. Elle se redressa sur les coudes, encore un peu sonnée, et s'empressa de rassurer son professeur qui était persuadé qu'elle avait fait un malaise.

« Vous devriez vous rendre à l'infirmerie…

—Non, vraiment professeur, je vous remercie.

—Miss Fortescue, dit-il à l'adresse d'Alice qui semblait pensive, vous n'avez pas jeté de sortilège de sommeil à votre camarade ? Même par erreur ?

—Non professeur, c'était d'ailleurs au tour de Lily de pratiquer sur moi.

—Bien… au moindre problème, prévenez moi ! »

Alice attendit que leur professeur se soit suffisamment éloigné pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de la Préfète avec un air de conspiratrice.

« Potter et Black ont l'air louche. Je suis sûre que c'est eux qui ont fait le coup.

—Par le caleçon tricolore de Merlin, retiens-moi avant que je ne leur lâche un troll dessus ! »

Alice s'esclaffa doucement tandis que Lily jetait un regard mauvais dans la direction des Maraudeurs. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Black et Potter étaient à l'origine de cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Si le premier avait au moins le mérite de faire semblant de ne pas voir son expression furieuse, le second était vraisemblablement satisfait de sa bêtise. Il fixait intensément la jeune fille, son arrogant petit sourire aux lèvres, en faisant négligemment tournoyer sa baguette magique entre ses doigts l'air de dire « et ce n'est que le début, misérable microbe ».

 **O.O.O**

« Professeur… nous avons la Coupe à gagner ! Vous semblez l'oublier… et sans moi et Sirius, l'équipe n'est rien ! On a élaboré toute une stratégie…

—Monsieur Potter, le reprit Minerva McGonagall d'un ton amusé, bien que je sois flattée de votre présence en cours avant même que la cloche ait sonné, je ne retirerai pas les retenues dont Monsieur Black et vous-même bénéficiez. J'ai toute confiance en Miss Evans.

—Mais c'est injuste ! se récria Sirius.

—Monsieur Black, une fois encore, pour quelle raison avez-vous eu cette punition ? » s'enquit le professeur de métamorphose en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Le silence qui passa fut plus explicite qu'une montagne d'aveux aussi McGonagall jugea-t-elle opportun de conclure cette discussion stérile le plus rapidement possible.

« Allez vous installer, il ne faudrait pas que votre avance notable soit bêtement inutilisée. »

Les deux garçons battirent en retraite, l'air profondément agacé pour James et décontenancé pour Sirius. Après le cours de Sortilèges, les deux amis s'étaient rués dans la classe de leur Directrice de Maison pour la supplier d'intervenir en leur faveur auprès d'Evans, persuadés qu'elle céderait à cause de son amour du Quidditch. Visiblement, ils s'étaient fourrés la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au cou.

 **O.O.O**

« Le premier cours de métamorphose de l'année portera sur la métamorphose d'un objet banal auquel vous allez donner la parole. Les plus doués pour cette pratique sont capables d'animer les tableaux. Nous commencerons par nous pencher sur la théorie avant de faire un petit exercice pratique. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 112. »

Marlène souffla bruyamment à côté de Lily avant d'enfouir sa tête blonde entre ses mains, l'air accablé tandis que son amie s'exécutait avec joie, désireuse d'apprendre de nouvelles choses avec un professeur aussi compétent que l'était McGonagall.

Une heure plus tard, Marlène, Lily, Dorcas, Mary et Alice faisaient face aux miniatures de portraits, leur baguette en main. Si Dorcas et Alice avaient réussi à produire un maigre filet de voix, le résultat n'était pas parfait, en revanche, Mary et Marlène avaient tout simplement abandonné l'idée de pouvoir réussir une tentative après avoir fait exploser un vase par frustration. Lily ne désespérait pas d'obtenir un résultat convenable avec un peu d'entraînement alors elle continuait à s'exercer les joues de plus en plus rouges et quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux collées à son front recouvert d'un filet de sueur.

« La ressemblance entre Evans et une baleine est flagrante, ricana Potter sans aucune discrétion pendant que leur enseignante avait le dos tourné. Non mais regardez sa tête ! »

Lily fusilla le garçon du regard tandis que Black, installé juste devant Potter avec Lupin, pouffait bruyamment. Dépitée, la jeune fille constata que les deux garçons avaient réussi l'exercice haut la main sans aucun problème : leurs portraits papotaient entre eux avec flegme, sans s'émouvoir outre mesure de l'actuelle situation. Potter adressa un sourire goguenard à Lily, tapota son portrait de sa baguette et elle entendit distinctement une voix sournoise s'élever du tableau :

« Evans est une baleine ! »

« Et McKinnon est une dinde ! » rajouta la miniature de Sirius avec un gloussement digne d'un gallinacé.

Marlène se crispa sur sa chaise, prête à découper Black et Potter en rondelles avec la simple force de ses mains. Heureusement, Dorcas l'empêcha de mettre son idée à exécution et Lily se pencha vers son amie, arborant une fausse expression d'indifférence.

« Ils font exprès. Ne t'énerve pas, fais semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. »

Au même moment, McGonagall fondait tel un faucon enragé sur les deux perturbateurs qui amusaient les élèves avec leurs mauvaises plaisanteries.

« Monsieur Potter, puisque vous nous avez diligemment prouvé votre aptitude à faire de votre tableau un portrait parlant, veuillez me faire le plaisir d'aller aider miss Evans à répliquer à vos bassesses à l'aide du même artifice.

—Mais, professeur…

—Il n'y a pas de « mais », Monsieur Potter, déclara sèchement la vieille sorcière. Et Monsieur Black, si vous souhaitez regagner les cinquante points que je viens d'enlever à Gryffondor pour vos idioties, veuillez me faire le plaisir de vous charger de Miss McKinnon. »

Lily et Marlène échangèrent un regard teinté de dégoût. McGonagall n'avait visiblement pas conscience qu'elle les punissait elles aussi !

Potter et Black s'avancèrent d'un pas raide jusqu'à l'endroit que les filles avaient choisi pour s'exercer sous les ricanements des élèves partageant leur cours. Lily esquissa une grimace de mécontentement à l'intention de Mary qui pouffa tandis qu'Alice et Dorcas encourageaient Marlène à rester neutre, conscientes que cela demandait un véritable effort à la jeune fille explosive.

Potter se planta nonchalamment face à la rouquine tandis que le brouhaha des élèves reprenait dans la pièce, couvrant sans mal leur discussion.

« Enlève nous ces fichues retenues, Evans !

—Jamais. Tu les as amplement méritées ! »

Potter adressa un signe de tête à Black qui attrapa Marlène McKinnon par les épaules pour la forcer à s'éloigner avec lui un peu plus loin.

« Tu es une chieuse, Evans, souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

—Et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris que ton avis sur ma petite personne ne m'intéressait pas, Potter. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi comme de ma première brosse à dents ! Et sache que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour réussir cet exercice !

—Ah oui ? ricana James en passant une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

—Oui, affirma fièrement Lily en agitant sa baguette magique sous le nez du garçon.

—C'est ce qu'on va voir… »

Lily abattit rageusement sa baguette magique sur sa miniature en marmonnant la formule et attendit le résultat… qui ne vint pas. Potter ricana devant sa mine déconfite mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de lancer une moquerie et recommença. Sa baguette fendit l'air violemment et au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille, la miniature vola en éclats.

« C'est malin, se moqua allègrement Potter.

—Reparo, murmura la jeune fille. Eh bien montre moi puisque tu es si doué !

—Tu tiens mal ta baguette, déclara simplement le jeune homme.

—Je la tiens normalement ! rétorqua Lily, offensée.

—Tu veux de l'aide ou pas ?!

—Non ! Enfin… oui. Je veux réussir. »

Potter esquissa un léger sourire condescendant avant de se glisser dans le dos de la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils. Elle eut un frisson quand elle sentit la main droite de Potter replacer correctement sa baguette entre ses propres doigts et il mima le mouvement derrière elle, son souffle brûlant sa nuque. Lily se força à oublier la présence indésirable de Potter dans son dos et répéta la formule d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Et elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés quand elle constata que le petit sorcier chauve représenté jacassait vivement, l'air totalement survolté. Une histoire de dragon et de gobelins d'après ce que Lily avait compris.

« Excellent, Miss Evans. Vingt points pour Gryffondor. Je suis fière de vous ! déclara posément le professeur McGonagall en apparaissant à sa gauche.

—Merci beaucoup, professeur.

—Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous avez profité de l'occasion pour vous excuser auprès de votre camarade ? » s'enquit vertement la Directrice de Gryffondor.

 **O.O.O**

La question sortit James Potter de sa léthargie. Il papillonna des yeux pour faire fuir la vision d'une Evans au sourire satisfait de son esprit et se concentra sur son enseignante préférée. Un raclement de gorge lui permit de s'esquiver.

La cloche sonna et Evans se retourna vers lui, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Elle voulut sortir de la classe après avoir rassemblé ses affaires mais il l'en empêcha en lui faisant un croche-pied qui la projeta sur le sol dur et froid de la salle de métamorphose.

« N'espère rien de moi, Evans, murmura James à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Je trouverai un moyen de récupérer mes heures de Quidditch et ce n'est pas une gamine insupportable comme toi qui m'en empêchera. »

Evans esquissa un sourire goguenard avant de lui répondre sur le même ton :

« Il y a un moyen très simple pour annuler ta punition… le souafle est dans ton camp, Potter. »

 **O.O.O**

« Non mais quand je te dis que McKinnon est un boulet, c'est vraiment faible ! Cette fille est une catastrophe sur pattes ! Je t'assure qu'en moins de dix secondes, elle m'a envoyé pas moins de trois encriers remplis sur la tête…

—Patmol, l'interrompit James en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me défouler.

—Bah va voir Lowe et dis lui que tu as envie de…

—Non, je parlais de me venger d'Evans et de son putain de plan débile !

—On a qu'à essayer de soudoyer Mary pour qu'elle plaide notre cause auprès d'Evans.

—Elle refuse de m'approcher depuis hier. Tout ça à cause d'une liste pourrie… ça va, c'est pas comme si on avait tué quelqu'un !

—Chuuuut, siffla Peter derrière les deux amis. J'essaie de ne pas faire exploser mon chaudron et vous me déconcentrez !

—Ajoute les racines de Mandragore, Queudver, ordonna Remus à côté. Et les mecs, vous savez qu'il y a une solution toute simple ? ajouta-t-il à leur intention.

—Je ne m'excuserai pas, déclara sarcastiquement James.

—James, soupira Remus, tout le monde sait que tu es allergique aux excuses mais tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait t'éviter des retenues ? »

James décocha un regard noir à son ami avant de se tourner vers la paillasse que Lily Evans et Marlène McKinnon partageaient un peu plus loin. Il manqua de s'étouffer de colère quand Slughorn accorda cinq points à la rouquine pour avoir répondu à sa question. Elle avait toujours ses grands airs de parfaite petite étudiante en herbe qui l'insupportaient au plus haut point. Un sourire lumineux se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille quand Slughorn fit son éloge avec amusement. Cette gourde était obsédée par les règlements et les bonnes notes. Et elle ne savait pas s'amuser. En plus, elle avait des goûts douteux en ce qui concernait l'amitié : déjà le fait que McKinnon la furie soit son amie était un avertissement mais en plus, James savait qu'elle avait été amie avec Rogue. Et Merlin savait combien il détestait ce Serpentard au nez graisseux qui préparait d'ailleurs non loin de là son Philtre de Rêve Éveillé seul. Un plan émergea dans les tréfonds de son cerveau et James en fut tellement excité qu'il manqua de couper les doigts de Sirius à la place de ses racines de Mandragore.

« Patmol ! J'ai une idée !

—Quoi ?

—Evans est une accro aux règlements, non ? Et ce qu'elle aime, c'est gagner. Des points et des compliments.

—Oui. Et donc ?

—Et donc on va avoir une double stratégie de génie ! On va tout faire pour perdre tous les points qu'elle gagnera et on va l'empêcher de sévir en tant que Préfète. Elle sera tellement exaspérée et à bout qu'elle nous laissera tranquilles !

—C'est une idée pourrie, murmura Remus qui avait tout entendu.

—Tu rigoles ? Elle est fabuleuse ! s'exclama Sirius.

—Parfait. On commence dès demain. »

James esquissa un sourire amusé. Les blagues étaient sa spécialité et Lily Evans en ferait les frais… la guerre était déclarée.

 _Note de fin :_ _J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déplu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir. À bientôt pour la suite !_

 _ **Roxane-JamesHP**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'avais le temps donc voilà le petit chapitre 3. Il marque un tournant dans l'histoire. Drama Queeeeen (ok je me tais). Et donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Chapitre 4 c'est les choses sérieuses. J'aime pleurer. Pas vous ?_ _Merci pour les alertes et les favoris ! Mes yeux forment des coeurs actuellement !_

 _bonne lecture_.

 **Chapitre** **3 : Les tourments de Lily**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur Poudlard quand Lily ressortit de sa Salle Commune pour effectuer sa ronde nocturne. Sa cape la plus épaisse frôlait le sol dans un bruissement d'étoffe agréable et la jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensées. Le calme qui régnait dans le château à cette heure la détendait. Lily ne l'aurait avoué à personne – car on se serait moqué d'elle – mais elle appréciait pleinement ces moments de solitude où elle s'octroyait le droit de rester plongée dans les méandres de son esprit, imperméable au monde qui l'entourait. Bien sûr, il lui fallait parfois sortir de son apathie pour gronder les imprudents élèves qui se baladaient dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu mais cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps. D'autant plus que l'été avait définitivement quitté l'Écosse pour laisser place à l'automne, apportant son lot de courants d'air gelés qui circulaient dans l'école. On était mieux au chaud sous sa couette qu'à l'extérieur de son dortoir à cette période de l'année.

Lily tourna à l'angle du couloir qu'elle arpentait et songea à sa première semaine de la septième et dernière année qu'elle passait à Poudlard. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été chaotiques. À cause de ce crétin de Potter, en fait.

Lily n'avait jamais détesté James Potter. Non, elle préférait le mépriser, lui et ses grands airs. Son indifférence était jusqu'à présent un efficace bouclier contre ses mauvaises plaisanteries mais il fallait croire que ledit bouclier n'était plus efficace une fois qu'on avait osé hausser la voix sur Potter.

Lily n'avait pas toujours trouvé James Potter désagréable. Présomptueux et arrogant, certainement, mais elle ne songeait pas qu'elle ait un jour éprouvé cette furieuse envie de lui mettre son petit poing dans la tête. Mais Merlin ce que ça lui avait fait du bien ! Elle s'était défoulée pour Marlène et elle et y avait pris grand plaisir.

Certes, Lily Evans n'était pas violente en règle générale. Mais là, Potter avait dépassé les bornes. Alors Lily s'était autorisée un petit écart. Un tout petit écart. De rien du tout. Bon, ça lui avait valu l'animosité de la plupart des filles de Gryffondor – à part de ses amies – et de quelques autres élèves qui n'avaient pas manqué de voir le climat de tension qui s'était installé à la table des Gryffondor depuis son geste et sa décision de s'affirmer face au binoclard ébouriffé.

Mais Lily Evans ne regrettait pas son geste. Parce que, même si sa part la plus fière d'elle-même refusait de l'avouer, le commentaire de Potter sur son physique l'avait touchée. Alors quand il s'en était pris à Marlène, ç'avait été le pompon.

Depuis cette matinée où elle avait appris de la bouche de sa meilleure amie ce qui se disait sur elle, Lily s'était regardée plusieurs fois dans le miroir, s'attardant sur les petits bourrelets qui ornaient son corps.

Non Lily Evans n'était pas énorme. Mais elle-même s'accordait à dire qu'un petit peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ses quelques kilos en trop ne seraient pas trop difficiles à perdre, estimait-elle.

Mais ce qui retenait Lily Evans à mettre ses projets en exécution, c'était les remarques blessantes de ce satané Potter. Elle ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression de faire du sport pour lui, parce qu'il avait soulevé cet aspect de son physique d'un ton proprement abject. Elle voulait faire ça pour elle. Le problème ? Le seul sport que Lily avait la possibilité d'exercer à Poudlard, c'était le Quidditch. Et Lily Evans était au courant que c'était le sport qui lui conviendrait le moins au monde : elle n'était pas à l'aise sur un balai et n'assistait aux matchs uniquement pour faire plaisir à Mary qui jouait en tant que Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Autre problème majeur : qui disait Quidditch disait Potter. Et qui disait Potter disait ennuis.

Or Lily Evans n'était pas du tout une adepte des ennuis.

Quant à rejoindre le Club Bavboules de Poudlard, Lily n'était pas certaine que ce soit très sportif. Elle pourrait peut-être faire un régime ? Impossible, Lily détestait se priver et manger était son pêché mignon. Résister à un carré de chocolat, c'était impossible.

Lily eut soudain une idée fabuleuse : elle adorait prendre des bains… et la salle de bain des préfets était aussi grande qu'une piscine. Il lui suffirait de consacrer une heure de son temps chaque soir pour la natation et dans un mois, elle aurait évacué sa graisse en trop ! Et elle éviterait en prime Potter et ses regards dédaigneux. Bon, elle ne voulait pas d'un corps de rêve – déjà parce que l'apparence physique était un peu secondaire dans les priorités de la jeune fille – mais elle désirait se sentir bien. Voilà. Comment disait Marlène déjà ? Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. C'était tout à fait ça.

« On rêvasse, Evans ? »

Une voix ironique que Lily connaissait bien la tira de ses pensées. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'espèce de crétin qui était la cause de ses méditations mais ne distingua que… du vide. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir reconnu la voix de Potter. Perdait-elle les pédales ?

« Potter ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Lily haussa les épaules pour continuer son chemin, sans plus se préoccuper de la voix. Elle avait sûrement rêvé.

« Tu as plus de tâches de rousseur que je ne le pensais… »

Lily sursauta en sentant un souffle brûlant heurter ses joues sans distinguer aucune présence devant ou derrière elle. Un rire moqueur s'éleva à ses côtés, la faisant frissonner.

« Sors de ta cachette, Potter ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Ce n'est pas drôle.

—Vraiment ?

—Potter…

—Evans, répondit la voix veloutée de Potter comme s'il savourait le fait de prononcer son prénom.

—Montre-toi.

—Oh non. Tu ne veux pas me voir. Surtout pas dans cette tenue ! » ricana le jeune homme.

Lily fronça les sourcils : James Potter venait-il de sous-entendre qu'il se baladait dans le château dans son plus petit appareil ? Elle s'empourpra à cette pensée et déglutit difficilement.

« Gênée, Evans ? souffla le garçon invisible à son oreille.

—N… non !

—Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude en fait. En même temps, qui voudrait d'une baleine ?

—Ça suffit ! s'énerva franchement Lily. J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

—Tu es au courant que tu viens de retirer des points à ta propre maison ?

—Potter, si je t'attrape, je te tiens, grogna Lily.

—C'est souvent le cas quand on attrape quelqu'un, Evans. On le tient. Et ensuite… oh je t'épargne la suite, tu serais incapable de comprendre. »

Lily soupira et accéléra la cadence pour rentrer à la Tour des Gryffondor. Sa baguette magique lui échappa soudainement des mains et elle sentit quelque chose frôler le bas de son dos. Lily retint un hurlement de frayeur.

« Rend-moi ma baguette ! s'époumona-t-elle.

—Plus tard, Evans… tu devrais aller te coucher.

—Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

—Si tu supprimes nos heures de retenue, je veux bien te rendre ta baguette.

—C'est hors de question !

—Parfait. C'était le dernier avertissement.

—Pourquoi, tu as prévu de me tuer ? ricana la Préfète.

—Tu verras bien, Evans. »

Lily était montée rejoindre son lit à baldaquin en pestant contre Potter, sans se douter des épreuves qui l'attendaient.

 **O.O.O**

Lily Evans venait de passer le pire mois de sa vie. Quatre semaines en Enfer.

Tout avait commencé le lendemain de son altercation nocturne avec James Potter l'invisible et tout était littéralement allé de mal en pis par la suite.

Il y avait eu les petits déjeuners assaisonnés au poivre, les croches-pates dans les couloirs, les remarques désobligeantes en classe, les « accidents de chaudron » qui l'avaient conduite à l'infirmerie, les vêtements tachés en cours de botanique, les lacets attachés entre eux, les manuels scolaires qui la poursuivaient et, pire que tout, les points perdus. Chaque jour qui passait était une hécatombe au niveau du Sablier Rouge-Or.

Et, pour finir, il y avait eu la Sortie à Pré-au-Lard où Lily pensait avoir enfin un peu de temps pour elle.

Et son retour au château.

Le début du banquet d'Halloween s'était déroulé normalement. Lily et Potter s'étaient ignorés avec le plus grand des sérieux, profitant chacun de leurs amis. Puis Lily avait reçu un hibou. Le premier d'une longue série. Et ce moment de sa vie qui aurait dû être l'un des plus beaux avait perdu sa splendeur.

Lily avait lu la lettre, pensant d'abord à une plaisanterie. Un inconnu la traitait de « grosse baleine » et insistait pour qu'elle suive un régime tout en faisant la liste des défauts qu'elle possédait. Puis un deuxième hibou était arrivé. Et ainsi de suite.

La nouvelle avait circulé en moins d'une heure dans le château : Lily Evans était grosse, les moqueries s'enchaînaient et Lily blêmissait.

Elle s'était levée et s'était plantée devant Potter, les larmes aux yeux. Tous les Gryffondor avaient cessé de mastiquer leur repas. Black avait baissé les yeux et Potter avait esquissé un sourire narquois.

« Que me vaut cet honneur, Evans ? »

La jeune fille lui avait simplement donné les lettres.

« Tu as gagné. »

Puis son visage blême avait été inondé de larmes et Lily s'était précipitée à l'infirmerie, ignorant les cris de Remus et de Peter, les appels rassurants de ses amies et les piques de centaines d'inconnus qui montraient du doigt ce corps trop rond, ce corps qu'elle ne parvenait plus à aimer. Ce corps qu'un simple mot avait rendu moche.

Lily Evans avait fui. Lily Evans avait cessé de se battre.

 **O.O.O**

« POTTER ! »

Marlène McKinnon était furieuse et elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. James déglutit difficilement et réduisit en cendres la boulette de parchemin que Lily Evans lui avait donnée avant d'accorder toute son attention à la blonde.

« Lily… tu as été ODIEUX ! Tu as été ODIEUX avec une fille qui ne t'avait rien fait !

—Je n'ai pas écrit cette lettre !

—ALORS QUI ?! »

James ferma les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de vomir. Même si il n'avait pas écrit cette fichue lettre, il était coupable de cette méchanceté qui fleurissait dans les couloirs depuis des jours. C'était lui qui avait hurlé que Evans était grosse. Lui qui l'avait traitée de baleine. Lui qui l'avait accablée de bêtises et de moqueries durant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, épuisée. Lui qui avait tout fait pour que sa vie soit un calvaire.

Et il lisait tout ces reproches dans les yeux foncés de Marlène dont le visage était déformé par une grimace. Il lisait clairement dans ses yeux qu'il était celui qui avait mis Lily Evans à terre et pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter éprouva des remords à l'idée d'avoir gagné une bataille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter reçut une gifle simultanément de la part de Remus, Marlène et Peter. Mary, au loin, l'air médusé, le dévisageait avec dégoût. Dorcas Meadowes le fixait comme s'il était un déchet. Alice Fortescue lui tourna purement et simplement le dos quand il croisa son regard.

« On a vraiment merdé, frère, soupira Sirius. Vraiment. »

 _Note : Vous pensez peut-être que ça va un peu vite ? mais attention, James Potter n'est pas non plus prêt à s'excuser ! Et Lily va devoir "affronter son corps". Et j'espère que ça vous plaira '_ _Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis :)_ _ **Roxane-JamesHP**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Note : Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également. Et merci aux 13 mises en alerte ainsi qu'aux trois favoris. Le chapitre 5 sera... le retour de Lily. Eh ouais. Donc chapitre de transition :) ici._

 _Luna.express : merci beaucoup ! En espérant que ça te plaise..._

 _LarchedeNoe_ : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également (j'ai un coup de stress maintenant ahah !)._

 _Bonne lecture et passez une excellente journée/soirée._

 **Chapitre 4 : Les remords de James**

Lily Evans fixait le plafond de l'infirmerie le visage dénué d'expression. Cela faisait une semaine que la jeune fille refusait de sortir de son lit et de recevoir du monde à son chevet. Marlène apportait les cours à Pomphresh qui se chargeait de les déposer sur la petite table réservée à sa patiente et enquêtait chaque jour pour savoir comment son amie se portait, ce qu'elle avait réussi à avaler ce jour-là et si elle avait parlé. Parfois, elle lui écrivait des mots que Lily regardait longuement avant de mettre de côté. Elle n'était pas prête.

Ayant refusé toutes les visites jusqu'à présent, la jeune fille fut surprise de voir le Directeur en personne se glisser dans la pièce en affichant un air grave. Il fit apparaître une chaise à côté de la Préfète et s'y assit en silence tandis que Lily s'enroulait dans ses couvertures.

« Nous avons sévèrement puni les auteurs des mots atroces que vous avez reçu, miss Evans. »

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, le vieil homme soupira.

« Vos amis s'inquiètent et je m'inquiète également pour vous, Miss Evans. Vous n'aviez pas à souffrir de telles remarques. Mais je sais pertinemment que vous saurez trouver la force de nous rejoindre, Lily. Laissez votre flamme de raviver. Soyez forte. Et n'oubliez jamais que le pardon fait la force. »

Lily hocha la tête et le vieux sorcier lui adressa un sourire sincère avant de regagner ses quartiers.

Il avait raison. Quand viendrait l'heure, elle saurait accorder son pardon comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Et ce serait une preuve de son courage et du feu ardent qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

 **O.O.O**

« C'est de notre faute, professeur Dumbledore. James et moi n'avons pas écrit ces lettres mais nous sommes les responsables de ce qui est arrivé à Evans. »

La voix grave de Sirius résonna dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard comme un coup de tonnerre. James, installé à ses côtés sur un fauteuil de chintz se tendit avant de lancer un regard gêné à son père qui le toisait froidement.

« Je vois, fit le vieil homme en souriant légèrement. Pourquoi, si je puis me permettre, avez-vous particulièrement attaqué Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter ? »

James déglutit difficilement et se redressa. Il voyait nettement Evans sous ses yeux. Son sourire goguenard et ses mimiques d'élève modèle, sa chevelure flamboyante et son poing menu qui l'avait pourtant mis à terre. Et son corps.

Son corps qu'il avait toujours observé sans même s'en rendre compte. Son corps un peu trop rond et ses grands airs de parfaite petite étudiante. Et son regard, Merlin. Son regard qui hurlait qu'il n'était rien, qu'il ne valait rien. Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien qui soit digne de sortir de sa bouche.

« Vous pourriez être renvoyés, reprit doucement Dumbledore, mais je pense que vous méritez d'avoir une deuxième chance.

—Pourquoi ? murmura Sirius.

—Parce que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Et je gage que vous saurez l'utiliser à bon escient, non ? »

 **O.O.O**

« Tu me déçois James ! Ta mère va être furieuse ! À quoi pensais-tu, bon sang ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'en prendre comme ça à une élève !

—Je sais, papa.

—Et tu n'es même pas fichu de t'excuser ! vociféra Fleamont Potter.

—Papa, je…

—Nous ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça, James, soupira son père. Alors rattrape-toi auprès de cette fille. Ou je me charge de te renvoyer de Poudlard. Clair ?

—Oui… »

Fleamont Potter regarda longuement son fils, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux foncés où luisait une lueur de tristesse non feinte et se dit que tout n'était pas perdu.

« Cette fille… Lily Evans. Elle fait ressortir le pire en moi, soupira le jeune homme.

—Si elle est capable de faire ceci, elle est aussi capable de faire ressortir le meilleur de toi, répliqua simplement le sorcier en s'éloignant. Il ne faut pas que tu la perdes. Rachète-toi auprès de Lily Evans, mon fils. »

James soupira. Son père avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.

 **O.O.O**

James était installé seul à la bibliothèque. Pour la première fois de sa scolarité – et peut-être même de sa vie – il ne cherchait pas à se venger ou à faire tourner Evans en bourrique. Il réfléchissait au moyen de se racheter auprès d'elle. Il avait été trop loin, Sirius avait raison. Ses paroles avaient été blessantes et son attitude irresponsable.

Non, James Potter n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'avoir des principes. Principes qu'il avait bafoués ce dernier mois.

Pour lui-même comme pour Evans, il devait se racheter.

Alors peut-être que cette fille lui donnait de l'eczéma parce que, Merlin, il la trouvait insupportable. Peut-être qu'il ne s'entendrait jamais avec elle ou peut-être le tuerait-elle à l'aide d'une de ses répliques cinglantes. Peut-être même qu'il devrait ravaler sa fierté devant elle, rien qu'une fois.

Mais si son père lui disait que ça valait le coup, alors il devait le faire.

James Potter détestait les remords et il était bien décidé à se débarrasser de celui qui portait l'étiquette « Lily Evans ».

 **O.O.O**

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir lui donna la nausée. Une jeune fille aux yeux cernés et au teint blafard la fixait avec dégoût, ses cheveux roux emmêlés retombant sans grâce dans son dos. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit informe qui avait pour seul mérite de gommer ses formes. Lily Evans n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

« Miss Evans, regardez cette glace et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. »

Le regard vert de Lily s'attarda un instant sur le sourire engageant de l'infirmière. Sa voix douce l'encouragea à s'exécuter.

« Il y a une fille.

—Comment est-elle ?

—Elle… elle est grosse. Et moche.

—Vous êtes sûre ? Regardez-la bien.

—J'ai bien regardé ! hurla Lily.

—Alors moi je vais vous dire ce que je vois, ma chérie. Il y a une très belle femme devant moi. Son visage est fatigué pour l'instant parce qu'elle a beaucoup souffert. Mais quand elle sourit, cette femme rayonne et on a envie de la serrer dans nos bras. Cette femme est forte, ça se voit dans son regard. Cette femme est belle. Son corps est beau. Elle aime son corps parce qu'il est le résultat des épreuves qu'elle a traversées.

—Arrêtez…

—Oui, Lily, cette femme est fière de son corps ! Elle est fière des tâches de rousseur qui forment une nuée d'étoiles sur sa peau pâle, elle est fière de ses jambes qui lui permettent de courir et de marcher, elle est fière de sa poitrine qui sculpte son torse. Elle est fière de son ventre qui, un jour peut-être, sera capable de porter un enfant. Elle est fière de ses mains qu'elle a si jolies. Elle est fière du moindre détail de son corps magnifique. Elle l'aime. Elle s'aime. Elle s'estime et elle a raison de s'estimer. Tu comprends ça, Lily ?

—Oui.

—Si tu t'aimes suffisamment fort, alors tu seras capable d'aimer vraiment et profondément.

—En quoi est-ce important ? souffla Lily.

—L'amour est la seule chose qui est capable de provoquer une guerre et d'y mettre un terme au même moment. Et l'on dit que l'amour est la seule chose que la Mort nous laisse emporter quand elle vient nous cueillir. »

Lily Evans observa de nouveau la fille de la glace. Elle semblait sourire presque timidement mais déjà son visage aminci attirait les doux rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de l'infirmerie.

 **O.O.O**

Sirius Black avait envie de vomir. Ses pas le portaient au hasard dans l'école endormie, sans un bruit. Il se rendit compte qu'il prenait le chemin de l'infirmerie sans même y penser et accéléra la cadence. Il tourna à l'angle et s'arrêta un instant. Devant la porte de l'antre de Mrs Pomphresh, Marlène McKinnon patientait, le visage dégoulinant de larmes. Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, Sirius sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Il s'assit finalement à côté de la jeune fille, à même le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? soupira la blonde en essuyant la morve qui dégoulinait le long de son menton avec la manche de sa robe. Tu veux finir le travail ? ironisa-t-elle.

—Je suis désolé, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

—Tant mieux.

—McKinnon… »

Les pleurs de sa camarade redoublèrent. Sirius sembla désarçonné puis il fit ce que son cœur lui dictait dans un réflexe : il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et ne dit rien quand elle trempa sa chemise. Il la berça longuement, plusieurs heures, et elle s'endormit dans ses bras alors il se décida à la porter jusque dans la Salle sur Demande.

Un lit apparut à sa demande, il la déposa entre les draps et s'assit à côté en caressant ses cheveux.

Sirius repensa à toutes les fois où il avait emmené des filles ici. Elles étaient très souvent dénudées et vraiment heureuses d'être en sa compagnie. Marlène McKinnon ne remplissait pas vraiment les critères à ce moment-là.

Le jeune homme finit par s'assoupir à son tour, sur le sol, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture. Lui aussi était épuisé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sirius décida que la jeune fille ne serait certainement pas heureuse de le voir et se contenta de l'abandonner après lui avoir laissé un petit mot pour lui expliquer où elle se trouvait. Il fit un détour par les Cuisines pour demander aux Elfes de maison d'apporter un petit-déjeuner conséquent à la jeune fille et retourna à la Tour des Gryffondor. Il devait parler à James.

 **O.O.O**

 _McKinnon, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. Tu te trouves dans la Salle sur Demande. Pour en sortir, tu as juste à ouvrir la porte et elle disparaîtra une fois que tu l'auras refermée. Ton petit-déjeuner se trouve sur ta table de nuit. S.B._

Marlène manqua de s'étouffer avec le croissant qu'elle venait d'enfouir dans sa bouche. Merlin… Sirius Black l'avait emmenée ici ?! Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec lui mais elle se sentait tout de même très mal à l'aise. Elle se rassura en constatant qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille et se dépêcha d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner pour se ruer dans les quartiers de sa Maison.

Elle devait s'expliquer avec Black.

 **O.O.O**

« Tu proposes de prendre McKinnon dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

—Oui. Evans serait ravie et ça fera plaisir à Marlène.

—Attend… tu l'appelles Marlène, maintenant ?! intervint Remus.

—J'essaie de faire des efforts pour m'améliorer, s'agaça Sirius, mais la seule chose que vous remarquerez c'est que j'appelle McKinnon « Marlène » ! »

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire et James se laissa retomber sur son matelas en souriant. Mary McDonald aussi serait heureuse d'avoir McKinnon dans leur équipe. Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de commencer par là pour se racheter auprès d'Evans. L'idée de Sirius n'était pas si nulle en définitive. Aussi finit-il par acquiescer rapidement pour approuver la proposition de son meilleur ami.

« Et toi ? l'interrogea Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas faire quoi pour Evans ?

—Je suppose que je devrais aller lui parler, grogna James.

—Cornedrue…

—Lunard, je gère, OK ? s'énerva le jeune homme. Je sais que j'ai merdé. »

Remus esquissa un léger sourire et ajouta dans un murmure :

« Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à ravaler ta fichue fierté. »

James ne répondit rien et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, contrarié. Il avait la nausée dès que l'on abordait le chapitre « excuses et bons sentiments » alors cette situation n'était pas vraiment à son goût.

« Et si on descendait dans la Salle Commune ? lança Peter. Franck a proposé une partie de Bavboules ! »

Les quatre garçons s'exécutèrent en pouffant, la discussion tirant sur des sujets moins contrariants. Mais malgré son sourire de façade, James Potter n'en menait pas large. Sa nuit avait été hantée des reproches de son père et du regard accusateur de Mary.


End file.
